Primal Wall-nut
:For the present day variant, see Wall-nut. Primal Wall-nut is the second plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is the primal version of Wall-nut. It costs 25 more sun than the modern Wall-nut, but has the same toughness and a fast recharge. Additionally, it can withstand up to three smashes from Gargantuars and three tackles from the All-Star Zombie and other instant kill attacks from zombies (such as Dr. Zomboss' laser attacks) instead of just one, similar to Spikerock. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Fast Primal Wall-nuts cost a bit more than typical Wall-nuts, but they can be planted much more quickly. "Grunt," explains Primal Wall-nut. "Grunt oog grunt-grunt," he goes on to say. "Ook-urg grunty grunt grunt," he concludes. A nut of many opinions is Primal Wall-nut. Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Primal Wall-nut gains a rock armor with a drawing of a Wall-nut on it, capable of absorbing 160 additional bites or one additional Gargantuar smash, totaling the amount of maximum bites to 240 and the amount of Gargantuar smashes to 4. Strategies In most situations, Primal Wall-nut can be considered a straight upgrade to Wall-nut. While it costs 25 suns more than the latter plant, the increased sun cost is usually worth the greatly shortened recharge rate, which will allow the player to secure lanes much more easily early on, as well as repair defenses as the level progresses. Primal Wall-nut is particularly useful in halting the advance of Gargantuar in normal levels, due to its resistance to their smash attacks, even though it might be worth placing two or three Primal Wall-nuts in a row due to the Gargantuar's high health. Primal Wall-nut can also indefinitely stall a single Gargantuar, due to its recharge speed being faster than how fast a Gargantuar could destroy it. Primal Wall-nut functions well in choke points naturally occurring in Frostbite Caves, or generated by Sweet Potato and/or Garlic, as its relatively fast recharge rate allows it to be replaced more easily to handle pressure from multiple lanes. The recharge rate also makes Primal Wall-nut a decent choice for blocking Hair Metal Gargantuars' shockwave in Neon Mixtape Tour, although it should be kept in mind that Primal Wall-nut is not completely invulnerable to the sound blast, and will eventually be overwhelmed at higher levels in Greatest Hits. However, be aware that in Last Stand levels without Gargantuars, it is generally more worth it to bring a regular Wall-nut, to save the sun. Gallery Trivia *It is the only defensive plant that can survive more than one hit from a Gargantuar without Plant Food, although it has the same health as Wall-nut, which does not have that ability. **It can also survive missiles and lasers shot by Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. *Unlike other defensive plants whose Plant Food effect allows them to gain armor with eye holes, Primal Wall-nut's armor covers it entirely, including its eyes. This is because the armor is designed to look like a fossil, due to the Jurassic setting this plant is being obtained from. *Primal Wall-nut can survive three of All-Star Zombie's tackles. *It is the only plant without watering animation in zen garden. See also *Wall-nut ru:Первобытный Стенорех Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Fast recharge plants